


A Knight Without His Armor

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, We're all thirsty for The Mandalorian here, it's smut, porn with a sprinkling of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy is taking up Mando's offer to share a bunk... Will he wear the helmet or not?Featuring: Smut... in the dark.(Edited 1/30/2021)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/The Mandalorian, Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	A Knight Without His Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The Mandalorian Season 2 came out and uh, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> This is a follow up to Darcy and Her Knight in Shiny Armor.  
> They take place on the same day, because they are horny. 
> 
> I also made up the Captain’s quarters before later episodes of season 2 came out. 
> 
> Edited 1/30/21 for clarity. 
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square Y4 "Darcy x Mandalorian"

Darcy’s favorite part about space travel is hyperspace. She found it to be mesmerizing and a whole lot cooler than shown in the movies. She could sit in the cockpit with Mando and the kid and just be so transfixed with watching the stars flying by. 

The one thing she did not like about space travel was the cold.

Anakin had been right in episode one when he complained about space being cold; she was constantly wearing layers. The child never seemed to be bothered. She’d tried bundling him up, but he’d just take off whatever she put on him until he was only in the weird potato-sack-dress-outfit he loved. 

They were in the cockpit on their way back to Navarro. It had been hours since they left Dantooine, and now the child was in her lap chewing on his necklace and babbling. She’d fed him a little while before, and he’d been yawning, getting close to sleep. The coldness in space had her wondering about something, though. She wondered if Mando got cold from his armor. 

“Mando?” Darcy watched as he turned in his chair towards her.

“Yes?” His modulated voice sounded so smooth through his helmet. She loved it when he talked. It made her melt. 

“Do you get cold in your armor?” 

“No?” His head tilted when he answered. Darcy found it really cute and can’t help the grin on her face. He continued. “I wear a protective suit under the armor that keeps my body at a comfortable temperature. Why?”

“Space is cold, and I don’t want you to be cold.”

She heared static from his helmet like he was sucking in a breath. It took him a second to reply. 

“Oh, thank you for your concern. I’m not cold. Are you cold?” 

“Not at the moment. I’m thinking about heading to bed, though.” He’d said earlier that he wanted her to share his bunk. Her cheeks flushed when she thinks about what they did on the table earlier. 

She can feel his hot gaze even through the helmet, and she can’t help but look away. “In, uh. My bunk?” He finally said. 

She looked back at him, and her lips turned up into a grin, “Yep.” She popped the ‘p.’

“Put the kid in his crib, and I’ll join you once he falls asleep.”

Darcy had planned this. It was getting close to the child’s bedtime, and he’d be out like a light, and Mando, and her would have some precious alone time. 

She nodded and got up from her seat, setting the kid in his crib that was nearby. The child let out a big yawn as his eyes got droopy. Darcy’s heart surged with affection for the little guy. He was too cute. She rubbed one of his ears before looking back to Mando and smiling at him. “I’ll see you soon.” She said, trying not to sound too excited. 

She exited the cockpit and went straight to his quarters. 

The captain’s quarters were stationed behind the cockpit. It had a larger bed than the one on the lower level that Darcy used. In terms familiar to her, it was about the size of a full-size mattress. Two people could fit, but they’d be snug. It beat her bunk on the lower deck though, that was strictly a one-person bed. Mando’s bed was up against the ship’s side, and attached to the room towards the back of the ship, was a private ‘fresher that had a shower. 

Warmth was pooling in her tummy thinking about what they’d be doing when he finally met up with her. The tryst on the table had been fantastic but quick. She wanted to take her time with him. 

She quickly shed her clothes until she was in just her underwear and top. She shivered in the cold as she put her clothes on a table thing on the opposite wall of the bed, turned off all the lights, and then she got under the blankets. 

She was surprised by how clean they were, like they hadn’t actually been slept in. When her head hit the pillow, though, she got a whiff of Mando’s scent. It was spicy, with a hint of metal, and uniquely him.

He smelled good. 

She laid there in the pitch black, thinking over different ways the evening could go. It was making her hotter and hotter the more she thought about it. Would he wear his helmet? Would she get to feel more of his skin? Sleep seemed to catch up to her because before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep with thoughts of warmth and limbs intertwined. 

* * *

She was awoken by the feel of the bed jostling as someone got in next to her. Her back was to them, and she felt as they scooted closer to her, before wrapping their arms around her and pulling her flush against their body, with them spooning her from behind. 

A moment later, a hand was gently moving her hair from her neck, and they were kissing her at the nape of her neck. Darcy moaned as lips trailed across the side of her neck, a bit of facial hair tickling her, and then their lips were moving up to behind her ear to a sensitive spot that has her toes curling. 

And then it hit her. Lips, kissing, no armor, no helmet. 

Her eyes opened wide, but it’s pitch black, and she can’t see a single thing, and she’s facing the wall. 

“Mando?” Darcy whispered.   
  
They were traveling through hyperspace on a spaceship it obviously wasn’t anyone else.

“Yes?” Mando purred, his lips flush against her ear. His voice was velvet and so sexy. Darcy shivered and could feel the wetness pulsing between her legs. 

She thought she loved his voice through the helmet, but without the helmet? It was doing it for her. She flipped over in his arms and she heard him chuckle. 

“You’re not wearing your helmet?” She said, confusion evident in her voice. Their faces were only an inch apart and she could feel his warm breath. It smelled minty. 

“Can you see my face?” He asked, sounding amused. 

“No?”

“Then I’m not breaking the creed.”

Darcy smiled. “A loophole. I dig it. Can I touch your face?” She asked tentatively. 

“Only if I can kiss you.”

“Deal.” And then he closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. Her hand went up to the back of his head, feeling his hair. It was thick and a little curly. She could feel facial hair as he kissed her. 

He’s tentative at first; just brushes of his lips against hers, like he was experimenting. His lips were softer than she was expecting and then she took the step to lick at the seam of his lip and he opened up to her. Mando groaned as their tongues danced against each other and then he was absolutely devouring her and it was Darcy’s turn to moan into his mouth.

She snaked her hands down his body, feeling his firm chest below a thin shirt. She moved one hand lower, to the waist of his pants. Her fingers dragged under the shirt to feel his skin. It was warm to the touch and then she continued the journey down over his pants and could feel that he was already half hard. When her hand touched his length, he groaned into her mouth again. She gave him a gentle squeeze and felt him twitch in her palm. She couldn’t help the smile on her lips. 

Darcy broke the kiss, “Can we get naked now?” She said softly. 

“Yes.” Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she tugged it up his torso, and he assisted pulling it over his head and tossing it into the void of the room. His pants are next, and Darcy quickly realized he’s not wearing any underwear, and she appreciates that little tidbit of knowledge. 

She can feel the heat of his body so close, and her hands immediately went to his face, gently touching his cheeks, and nose, his lips, and chin. Trying to map out his features. But she can’t visualize what he looks like. Instead, she smiles, now knowing that he has a mustache and some scruff on his chin. 

“I like your facial hair,” Darcy whispered. She leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of his nose, and then she moved her hands to his chest again, feeling his skin as she explored. He’s all muscle and firm. She feels down his pecs and then over his abs. 

Before she can touch below his waist again, he grabbed her wrists gently.

“Let me feel you now?” His voice is soft.

“Yes,” She breathed.

He carefully pushed her onto her back, and her legs fell open so that he could settle between them. Darcy sighed at the contact of his hard length against the apex of her thighs. 

Mando pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it, his lips finding hers again. He kissed her until she was breathless, more sure of what he was doing. Then he peppered kisses down her chin and neck, her chest, and finally got to her breasts. He tugged a nipple into his mouth as his hand massaged the other. Darcy sighed at the contact. He switched sides, sucking her nipple into his mouth. Darcy was getting excited from the way he seemed to be enjoying touching her all over.   
  


Mando’s lips came off her breast as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her underwear. He tugged them down her legs and tossed them away, and then he was moving lower down her body so he was between her legs. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs and then finally at the top of her mound. 

Darcy sucked in a breath at the feel of his hot breath against her folds. Her body is thrumming in anticipation. Finally, his mouth went to where she wanted it, and she was moaning at the first feel of his tongue swiping through her wetness. 

She knew she was wet. Really wet. Mando groaned at the first taste of her, and Darcy’s hands are moving into his hair as he nuzzled his nose against her clit. 

“Oh fuck,” Darcy whispered as his tongue went to work, tasting every bit of her available.

Like kissing, he started tentatively, licking against her, and then he really went for it, getting lost in her. 

He didn’t really have a technique but he had spirit and Darcy wasn’t going to complain. Mando seemed to be a quick learner though, figuring what was making her moan.

The moment he started focusing on her clit, going between sucking and swirling his tongue, Darcy could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

She’s so focused on the feel of his mouth that she gasped when two fingers entered her, pumping in and out before he crooked them, and just like with his blaster, he doesn’t miss his target. He zeroed in on her g-spot, and her vision is whiting out as she comes, crying out his name.

Her brain is fuzzy as he continued lapping at her as she came down from her orgasm. He placed one last kiss against her mound and crawled back up her body to kiss her hard on the lips. Mando’s tongue delved into her mouth, and she moaned as she tasted herself on him. She could feel him hard and leaking against her front, clearly worked up from tasting her. 

“ _Please_ ,” Darcy panted between kisses, her hand moving down between their bodies to touch him. He gasped into her mouth when she grasped him, and then she was helping him line up against her entrance. 

Mando slowly pressed into her, and she can’t help choking on air as he bottomed out. 

She feels full, so full. He’s big, and it’s stretching her to the limit. Her hands went to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. 

“Kriff, I’ll never be over how tight you are.” Mando murmured against her neck. 

Darcy can’t help but chuckle, but it quickly turned into a moan when he moved halfway out of her and slid back in. 

He started with a slow rhythm, slowly working his hips against hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles locking at his lower back, pulling him into her.

She wanted more friction and for him to really move in her, and she finally said as much, “Faster, _please_.”

“You’re a needy little thing.” He said before kissing her. 

One of her hands tangled into his hair. She can feel his lips curved in a smile as he started moving in earnest, sharp thrusts that have her gasping into his mouth. He moved a hand between their bodies and rubbed at her clit. His head falling to her shoulder as he fucked into her, groaning at the feel of her tightening around him, and her hips rolling against his. It doesn’t take long and she’s coming. 

“Mando!” Darcy cried again, as the blinding orgasm hits her. 

His thrusts become erratic as her walls tighten around him and he pushed in deep one last time, coming hard within her. “Kriff.” He groaned, panting heavily. 

He does his best to keep his weight off of her as he caught his breath. His lips finding hers again and she can’t help chasing his mouth as he rolled off of her and onto the bed next to her. 

His arm was draped over her stomach and she brought a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“I thought the table was good, but this was definitely a step up,” Darcy said, smiling.

She felt him grin and then move his lips to kiss her palm. “I’m not done with you yet.” He said, voice muffled by her hand. 

Darcy’s eyes widened, “You’ve given me three orgasms today. One on the table and two just now. I don’t know if my body can handle anymore.”

Mando moved in closer, so their faces were only an inch apart. He trailed a finger from her sternum down to her belly button. “I think you can.” He brought his lips closer, “And call me Din.”

Darcy’s brows furrowed, “Din?”

“It’s my name.”

Darcy felt her heart stutter. He was telling her his name. He trusted her to know his name. She felt her chest get tight, and she kissed him and nodded. “I trust you, Din.” She said as they parted. 

It looked like her night had only just begun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
